The Agent and the Magic User
by AmaltheaLuchiaAizen
Summary: Jade Potter left England to get away from the lies and deceit after her fourth year, She enters Torrington Academy in Canada and meets One of the Center's best Agents named Martin Mystery. Jade will find love and a new Family member through the Center and perhaps find some real meaning to her life... Pairing: Martin/Jade Creature!FemHarry in later chapters
1. Chapter 1

Amalthea: Ok My one Author friend on was the one to suggest this! A Martin Mystery/HP Crossover! So please enjoy this crossover for two very good pieces of media! KON HIT IT!

KON: Amalthea does not own Martin Mystery, Harry Potter or any songs that appear! All she owns is her version of Female Harry, the AU and pairing, Please enjoy and remember to read + review her stories and Vote in her Poll! Now without further interruption, ON TO THE STORY!

(This chapter is to test the water so Please tell me if you like it!)

Ch.1

Jade Potter sighed happily as she was shown to her private dorm room at Torrington Academy; she quickly put her stuff away and lined her bookshelf with the books she owned. The magical ones were disguised as Boring history books and placed on the top shelf while her non magical ones on the bottom shelves, she then heard a knock on the door and walked over to open it. She blushed as a really cute Blond boy in a Flame colored T-shirt over a white muscle shirt, stood there with his eyes closed and said "Hey New Guy, want to go shoot some hoops or watch a horror flick?"

Jade giggled softly and said "I like playing Basketball and a horror film sounds good too."

The boy's eyes opened in shock as he stared at the really cute girl in front of him and blushed as he apologized for calling her a guy; Jade just gave a bell like laugh and said "Don't worry about it...I'm Jade Potter and you are...?"

"The name's Martin Mystery, so do I hear a British accent on you?"

Jade smiled and then said "Yes, I'm originally from England. I was being harassed at my Old boarding school and decided to get away from England all together..."

Martin smiled at her then asked "Have you been shown around the school yet?"

"Not yet..."

Martin then smiled and said "Then why don't I give you the tour?"

Jade smiled and thanked him as he held out his arm and she closed her door before taking it, they then walked round the school as Martin explained where everything was. They then heard the lunch bell ring and Martin led her into the Cafeteria where everyone stopped and stared at the two, Jade blushed as Martin chuckled and said "Don't mind them, they always do that when a new student comes in."

Just then a jock with blond hair came over and said "Hey baby, Why not ditch the weirdo and hang out with me?"

Jade raised her eyebrow elegantly and then said "Sorry but I'll stick with Martin; at least he doesn't like look at me like a piece of meat or a trophy."

The cafeteria was in shock as Martin blushed lightly then led her over to the Lunch counter and helped her get some lunch, she blinked at the man serving Lunch and grinned as Martin introduced the man as Java. She smiled at Java who smiled back then Martin led her to his usual table as they began to talk about small things and interests, the other students just shrugged and went back to eating and talking when a brown haired girl came over and said "So how did much did you pay her to hang on to your arm like that, Martin?"

Jade bristled then said icily "I wasn't aware I was being considered a person who was paid to hang out with the first person who welcomed me nicely to the school and gave me the tour..."

Martin glared at his sister and said "That was really RUDE, Diana. It's her first day and you had to make an assumption like that?"

Diana had the decency to look ashamed and walk away as Jade glared at her then asked "does she usually do something this rude to new people?"

Martin gave her a smile and said "Nah, Diana's my step-sister...I'm a bit immature for my age and Diana usually calls me out on it or tries to embarrass me."

Jade then gave a small smile as she looked at her lunch and said "You're lucky you have a sibling and your parents...I'm an only child and an Orphan..."

Martin winced and then gave her a small hug as he asked "If it's not too much, May I ask when they died?"

Jade sadly smiled and said "They were murdered when I was a year old...I'm the only survivor of the Attack."

Martin rubbed her back gently and said "Sorry to hear that..."

Jade smiled at him and said "Thanks..."

Martin grinned then froze as his watch beeped and Jade innocently asked "Do you have an Appointment or something to go to?"

Martin nodded and said "Mind we hang out later?"

Jade smiled and said "I don't mind at all, you have fun at your appointment."

Martin nodded as Jade stood up and then paused as she said "Before you go Martin..."

Martin was shocked as was everyone else as Jade kissed his cheek gently and said "Thanks for showing me around..."

She then walked out of the cafeteria as Martin stood there in shock until Diana whacked him upside the head and said "We have to go!"

5 hours later...

Martin, Diana and Java were exhausted but Martin made his way to Jade's room and knocked on the door, Jade opened the door and smiled as she saw who it was. Martin then asked if she wanted to watch a movie with him and Jade grinned as she said "Do you mind watching the Avengers Movie with me? I haven't been able to see it yet."

Martin grinned and said "Sure! I haven't seen it yet either and it sounds really good."

They then headed down to the Rec room and popped the movie in as they sat down together on the couch; Martin was becoming sleepy half through the movie when he felt a weight hit his shoulder gently and an arm cling to his shirt gently. He smiled and looked down at Jade who had fallen fast asleep then gently eased out from under her; he gently scooped her up and carried her towards her dorm room when he ran into the teacher in charge of the dorms. The teacher blinked and asked "What happened to her?"

Martin chuckled and explained Jade had fallen asleep while watching a movie with him and he was taking her to her dorm room, the teacher smiled and then said "I'll let you into the room and you can put her on the bed."

Martin nodded and followed the teacher who opened the door and Martin quietly walked in and placed Jade on the bed as he whispered "Night Jade..."

He then snuck out and went to his own room so he could get some rest...

Over the next month, Jade and Martin hung out every chance they got, together. Martin had to admit that Jade was a great girl who was very sweet, he looked over at her as they were working on homework together and smiled at seeing her concentrating on the questions. He then turned back to his own homework and hummed the Twilight Zone theme song as he worked on his own questions; Jade snuck a glance at Martin and blushed lightly as she knew she had fallen hard for the Supernatural loving Boy. She sighed as she wondered if she should tell him about her magic when they heard a knock on the door and the teacher's voice rang out "Time for Curfew, you two!"

Martin opened the door for Jade after she packed up her homework then headed for her room as she said good night to Martin, Martin returned the gesture ten closed his door as he sighed and got ready for bed...

Martin smiled as Jade didn't laugh with the rest of the class at the hair on his chest; she just looked worried and started walking over when the teacher then started the gym class. Jade grew more worried as the day went on after seeing how Martin was acting; she came around the corner in time to see Martin jumping over the wall and hid as she listened in on the conversation. Jade knew she had to find Martin and fast so she raced back to the dorm, grabbed her wand and headed into the woods. She quickly followed the Point me spell to him and entered the cave, she found him and sighed in relief as she called his name causing Martin to look up in shock. He then asked "How the hell did you find me?"

Jade just ran over and hugged him as she said "Does it really matter? I overheard Diana speaking to someone about a Phantom Werewolf...I had to see you before it came back for you..."

Martin was really confused when they heard footsteps suddenly and Martin told her to hide until he knew it was safe, Jade did as told when Diana and Java came in and told him about the werewolf. Jade then slipped down off the large rock and said "Good thing I know quite a bit about werewolves..."

Diana and Java looked shocked when Jade then said "Uh guys...Don't look now but we got Company!"

The Alpha werewolf snarled as he advanced on Martin who quickly transformed and began fighting with him and the three males that had been bitten, Martin was being overwhelmed when they heard the word "Stupify!"

A red light appeared and took out the three males while the alpha dodged, everyone turned their heads and stared at Jade who was holding a highly polished stick and pointing it at the werewolf. Jade smirked as the wolf focused on her and she then fired another stunner as the wolf advanced on her and hit it dead on. The wolf started rolling towards the cave that martin was going to lock himself in and Diana quickly opened the lid as the wolf rolled into the pit, Martin then looked over at Jade who blushed and said "Perhaps I just introduce myself properly this time... My name is Jade Rose Potter, heir to the Most Ancient and Noble house of Potter. I also happen to be a Magic User in training..."

Martin blinked at that and said "You're a noble?"

Jade grinned and nodded as Diana looked shell-shocked and Java just looked confused, Jade then walked over to Martin and hugged him as he smiled while returning the hug. Martin then waited with Jade and the others for the center to show, Jade then fell asleep in his arms as she cuddled closer causing a soft happy sigh from her. Martin gently stroked her hair as MOM showed up to take the werewolf back to the centre. MOM took one look at Jade and said "Diana, who's that in Martin's arms?"

Diana then said "Her name is Jade Potter, apparently she's from England and is a Magic user in training...she was the one who helped Martin take out the werewolf."

MOM's eyes had widen slightly at hearing Jade's last name but smiled as Martin looked utterly Content with Jade in his arms, she then noticed Martin was also asleep as he made a little sound that sounded like a purr almost while holding Jade...


	2. Chapter 2

Amalthea: Ok My one Author friend on was the one to suggest this! A Martin Mystery/HP Crossover! So please enjoy this crossover for two very good pieces of media! KON HIT IT!

KON: Amalthea does not own Martin Mystery, Harry Potter or any songs that appear! All she owns is her version of Female Harry, the AU and pairing, Please enjoy and remember to read + review her stories and Vote in her Poll! Now without further interruption, ON TO THE STORY!

Ch.2

A Month later...

Martin sighed as he heard a Knock on the door and opened it to find Jade standing there, he smiled and showed her in as she sat on the bed and asked "Have your friends come up with a cure?"

Martin sighed and shook his head as he said "They think they're close though..."

Jade then looked thoughtful and said "Martin, I may have an idea but I might need help to figure it out about why the cures haven't been working..."

Martin looked intrigued as Jade then pulled out a mirror and said "Contact Sirius Black..."

Martin sat beside her as a Man with long Black hair and mischievous blue eyes appeared and said "You're lucky Pup; I just came in to get away from Molly and the others so I could feed Buckbeak."

Jade grinned and smiled as she then asked something that had Martin scratching his head, "Sirius, what do you know about Phantom Werewolves and their affects on Non-magical who could have the ability to take on a Animagus form through sheer will?"

Sirius looked surprised and said "Well If I remember correctly, A scratch or bite will turn their animagus form into a phantom werewolf with a human mind and the ability to CONTROL who they turn...but until they can figure out their trigger they continue to transform at night. Why are you asking?"

Sirius then noticed Martin who grinned sheepishly and waved at Sirius who put two and two together; he chuckled and said "So I'm guessing Mr. Handsome here is why you were asking?"

Martin blushed but nodded as he said "I was scratched by an Alpha Phantom Werewolf that escaped from my work place about two weeks ago."

Sirius laughed and said "Well Jade is on the right track to getting you "Cured" so listen to her advice and you'll be fine. I have to go right now so I'll talk to you later, Pup!"

With that, Sirius disappeared and Jade grinned as she said "You ready to start your first lesson?"

Martin nodded and listened as Jade explained that he was only doing a half-way transformation, She then told him to get comfy so they could Meditate on his new Animagus form and bring it to the forefront. They had been meditating for two hours when Martin made a breakthrough and shifted to full wolf form, Jade opened her eyes to see a more Wolf then Human version of the Phantom werewolf sitting in front of her with his eyes closed. She squealed softly and poked Martin's shoulder as she said "Martin, you did it! You transformed!"

Martin opened his brown eyes and looked down to see paws which made his fluffy tail wag happily, Diana then came in and froze at the wolf on the bed while Jade hugged Martin's neck. Diana then slowly asked "Jade, where's Martin and why is there a brown wolf with a blond "Mane" on his bed?"

Jade grinned and said "Because that is Martin! I figured out WHY all those cures didn't work for him."

Diana blinked in shock as Martin then focused on shifting back to human form and found himself completely normal with no extra hair or any claws, Martin grinned then hugged Jade as he said "Thank you Jade! I was really getting worried there. At least we solved the problem..."

Jade blushed and told him it was nothing as she then said "I better go back to my dorm room, Night Martin!"

Diana watched her go then turned to Martin and said "When are you going to ask her out? You two have been dancing around each other since that first day she came here..."

Martin blinked and blushed as he said "She's a friend Diana besides something tells me she isn't ready to date me yet..."

Diana sighed at how blind her brother could be and then said "Well...the school Halloween Dance is right around the corner and I would ask her to the dance before someone else does..."

Meanwhile Jade was in her room and was getting ready for bed when a song that she thought fit her and Martin, came on and started to play...

_**We've been friends for a long long time  
You tell me your secrets and I'll tell you mine  
She's left you all alone  
And you feel like no one cares  
But I have never failed you  
I've always been there**_

You tell your story  
It sounds a bit like mine  
It's the same old situation  
It happens every time  
Can't we see it oh maybe you and me  
Is what's meant to be  
Do we disagree

What if I told you what if I said that I love you  
How would you feel what would you think  
What would we do  
Do we dare to cross that line between your heart and mine  
Or would I lose a friend or find a love that would never end  
What if I said

She doesn't love you oh it's' plain to see  
I can read between the lines of what you're telling me  
He doesn't hold you the way a woman should be held  
How long can I go on keeping these feelings to myself

What if I told you what if I said that I love you  
How would you feel what would you think  
What would we do  
Do we dare to cross that line between your heart and mine  
Or would I lose a friend or find a love that would never end  
What if I said

Oh we've both had our share of loneliness  
So who's to say that we can't have a little happiness  
And if I found that in you  
It would make my dreams come true  
Or would you walk away  
Hear what I have to say

What if I told you what if I said that I love you  
How would you feel what would you think  
What would we do

_**Do we dare to cross that line between your heart and mine  
I've always wondered from the day we met  
What if I said  
What if I said  
What if I said?**_

Jade sighed as the song ended and she turned out the light, she then lay down on the bed and started to fall asleep...

Meanwhile, in England...

Sirius put his acting skills to work as he yelled at Dumbledore for being able to find his goddaughter and then stomped out of the room as he hid a smile; Dumbledore was furious for his Pawn escaping the country and sighed as he returned to Hogwarts to think of a plan to retrieve Jade...

One week later and a week before the dance...

Martin worked up the courage to go over to Jade with a simple white rose and knelt in front of her as he asked in front of everyone in the cafeteria "Jade...Would you be my date to the Halloween dance?"

Jade blushed as she took the rose and said "I was wondering when you would ask..."

Martin chuckled and stood up as one of the Jocks that Jade had turned down, came over and tried to grab her arm as he said "What does the weirdo got that I don't? You would have been a popular girl if you went with me!"

Jade up and slapped him and then said "Let's see, first off, you were rude and tried touching me in places I did not like, Martin has always been a gentleman with me and I like his sense of humor and style. So I suggest you lay off!"

The Jock then slapped Jade hard enough that she was knocked the floor and Martin retaliated by throwing a punch to the jerk's face before teachers could stop the two boys from going at it. Needless to say, when the principal found out why the fight started...Martin was dismissed with a warning and the Jock found himself in a week's worth of detention and he was also banned from the dance. Martin then went to see Jade who had been taken to her room and he knocked as he heard a pained "Come in..."

He entered the room and found Jade looking like she was in a bit of pain from the way she was working her jaw while she held a bag of ice to it, martin closed the door and sat near Jade as he said "Sorry about what happened Jade..."

Jade gave him a smile and laid her head on his shoulder, Martin blushed lightly at the innocent gesture but wrapped an arm around her shoulders as he hoped that she felt the same way he did since he was planning to ask her something at the dance...

One week later...

Jade smoothed her black corset dress with silver trim, nervously as she looked in a mirror at the mid thigh dress she was wearing and she smiled as she turned from the mirror to grab the final two touches. She placed her Witch's hat on her head and then grabbed her broomstick as she heard a knock on the door, She smiled and opened the door to Martin with his ears and tail of his wolf form, he was wearing a pair of slightly tattered black jeans and a black vest with silver trim which showed off an impressive 6 pack and well defined chest. Jade blushed at the same time as Martin and Martin then gave her a white rose which she quickly placed a charm on it and stuck to her hat slightly on the side, Martin grinned and then held out his arm to his date and said "Shall we go, My dear Jade?"

Jade giggled and nodded as she took his arm and they headed for the dance hall/Cafeteria, They were the last ones to the Gym and they walked in as everyone turned and looked at them in shock. The girls stared shamelessly at Martin as they didn't know about how in shape he was while the males were drooling over Jade in her costume. Martin and Jade ignored them as a slow song came on and Martin led her to the dance floor, Jade beamed at him as they slowly danced and then laid her head on his shoulder for the rest of the song...

Martin and Jade had a blast at the dance when Martin led her outside and they sat on a bench, he then said "Jade...I have something I want to ask you..."

Jade looked curious and almost hopeful as she asked "What is it?"

Martin smiled and said "Jade, would you like to be..."

Just then Diana came running up and said "Martin, Billy just showed up with a really important message about an important assignment for us from MOM. We have to go now!"

Martin and Jade sighed and Jade smiled as she said "Go get to your assignment and we'll talk tomorrow, ok?"

Martin nodded and thanked her for being his date before leaving for the Center, Jade then sighed angrily as she headed back up to her room and thought to herself "Diana has the worst timing EVER! I was close to hearing what he wanted to ask me!"

Meanwhile...

Martin then turned to Diana after Jade left and said "Di...you have the absolute worst timing! I was about to ask her something important!"

Diana blushed and said "Sorry Martin..."

Martin sighed and said "it's ok; let's just get this assignment over and done with..."

Diana and Java nodded as they were scanned in and headed to see MOM...


End file.
